This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
It is not uncommon for modern displays (e.g., televisions and monitors) to be transported for use in various different environments. For example, a flat panel display that is typically utilized in an enclosed environment (e.g., a home or office) may be transported for use in an outdoor environment (e.g., a camp site or tailgate party). Further, modern displays with their small size and portability even facilitate their use during travel (e.g., in automobiles or on planes). However, while these modern displays are portable, they are often very delicate and can easily be damaged during such transportation. Accordingly, it is desirable to avoid downtime and costly repairs to such displays by providing a system that protects them from minor impacts, dust, spills, and other contaminants during transportation. It is also desirable to provide further protection by facilitating secure handling of the displays during transportation. Further, it is desirable to facilitate setting up the displays in stabilized viewing positions once a destination for use is reached.